


The 75th Hunger Games Twist!

by Luveverlark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Haymitch Abernathy in the 75th Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 75th hunger games begin, and this time its Haymitch and Katniss. Let the games begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 75th Hunger Games Twist!

It was early when Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch left their  
houses. They were on their way to the reaping, each more  
terrified than they were even at the last reaping. Because this  
time they knew Katniss would be the girl tribute, and Peeta or  
Haymitch would be the boy tribute. They walked onto the stage,  
where Effie Trinket stood motionless. Her eyes were teary, and it  
made her mascara run quietly down her face. When Katniss saw  
her she hoped that nobody else would notice, or Effie could get  
in big trouble. I mean, a capital citizen being sad for a  
tribute? How angry they would be to hear of this. Effie tapped  
the microphone, and an echoing noise rang out through the  
crowded area. The people of District 12 watched, each child,  
though they knew they were safe from the games this time, felt a  
pang of sorrow for poor Katniss Everdeen. Effie began to speak  
into the microphone, "Welcome!" said she, "To the 75th Hunger  
Games!" She looked sadly to Peeta and Haymitch, then to Katniss,  
who stood staring at her sister Prim.  
" And may the odds be ever in your favor." With a sigh and a  
new line if purple mascara down her face, she looked down at her  
sequined shoes. "As always.... ladies first." Katniss watched sadly  
as Effie reached in the large glass bowl, where only on slip of  
paper sat alone. Katniss knew that the paper said her name, for  
she was the only female victor of District 12. Effie  
picked up the slip of paper, opened it, and read into the  
microphone, "Katniss Everdeen." She faked a smile at the  
audience, and said in her high, squeaky voice," Wonderful!"  
She took a deep breath, and then said, "Now for the boys." As  
Effie went to the next bowl, Haymitch and Katniss made eye  
contact with each other. Effie crossed to the bowl, and reached  
her hand in, and pulled out a card. Everyone held their breath.  
They whole of District 12 was silent, except for the blowing of  
the wind. Effie looked down at the card, then, shocked, looked up  
at the audience. "Peeta Melark." Haymitch flinched, horrified. He  
bit his lip, and then said, "I volunteer as tribute." Peeta  
grabbed Haymitch and said," No, you can't do that!" Haymitch  
glared, and said, "Actually, I believe I can."  
They arrived at the capital the next day. Haymitch worked his  
hardest not to drink, but had a glass at dinner and at  
breakfast. When training day arrived, Katniss and Haymitch  
split up. Katniss went to the bow targets, and Haymitch went to  
talk with other tributes. After a while of Katniss shooting a  
practicing with knives, swords, and axes, she met up with  
Haymitch. "So," she said. "What have you been doing?" Haymitch  
shrugged. "Hanging out with the other tributes." Katniss rolled  
her eyes. "Haymitch, you should be focusing on more important  
things!" Haymitch leaned against the wall. "Like what?" he asked.  
Katniss put her hands on her hips. "I don't know, TRAIN?"  
Katniss said. "If you want to stay alive, you have to know what  
to do." Haymitch laughed. "Well, sweetheart, if I do remember  
correctly, I won the game once too. And i was your mentor in  
the last games." Katniss sputtered to think of a comeback, but  
had none. She finally said, "Whatever. If you want to die, go for  
it. But I'm going to stay alive." Katniss stormed off towards the  
camouflage and fire-starting section, where she saw the two  
victors from district 3. They were trying to start a fire, but to  
no avail. Katniss kneeled down beside them, and said after a  
moment, "Move your hands down more." They looked up at her  
suspiciously, and then did as she had said. Smoke curled up from  
under the stick where the stick was rubbing a log. The tributes  
smiled at Katniss. "Thanks," said the male tribute. He shook  
Katniss' hand, and said,"I'm Beady." Katniss told him her name,  
and the female tribute said, "I'm Wyrus." They seem nice, Katniss  
thought. She bid farewell and went across the room to and old  
woman from district four, Maggs. She was making fish hooks into  
fishing lures. When Katniss came over she looked up with a  
smile. Katniss talked with her for a while before finding  
Haymitch. It was time for private sessions. They sat in a dark  
room with all of the other victors until they were the final  
two. A robotic voice said, "Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch stood  
up, and turned to Katniss. "Good luck," he said, and walked  
through the doors. When it was Katniss' turn, she went into the  
training room to the bow. She aimed at a target and let the  
arrow fly. Bullseye. She knew the judges wouldn't be very  
impressed, seeing as this is what she had done last time, she  
decided to do something else. She went to the knives, and threw  
one. It hit the target's stomach, and she was actually quite  
proud of herself. She moved onto the swords, picked one up, and  
fought with a robotic dummy. She was good, but not great. Well, I  
guess you cant be great at everything. Her time was soon up, and  
she left the room.  
Later, in the place they were staying, Katniss and Haymitch  
were talking. Peeta sat on the other side of the room, staring  
into space. He had only said a few words since the reaping,  
which were only answers to Katniss and Effie's questions. He  
ignored everything Haymitch did or said.  
"So what did you do in private training?" Katniss asked.  
"I tried a bow," Haymitch said. Katniss grinned. She  
tried to imagine Haymitch shooting a bow, and the image made  
her laugh. "How'd you do?" Katniss asked him. He looked down at  
his feet. "Well lets just say that whoever made the floor will be  
mad at me. The arrow dented it." Katniss laughed again, and then  
asked, "What'd you do after that?" she asked. Haymitch leaned  
back in his seat, and said,"Knives. I actually did well.....in my  
opinion." It was then that the capital TV turned on. The scores  
would be announced live by Seizer Flickerman. Effie hurried  
over, and Peeta looked up at the screen. Seizer appeared on the  
screen, his blue hair pulled into a ponytail and his face coated  
with purple and blue make-up. Seizer went on through the other  
victor's scores, which were very good. Then Seizer said,  
"Haymitch Abernathy, with a score of.....0." The room went quite.  
Cena, Katniss' fashion designer and friend, was the one who  
broke the silence. "Well...." he said. "That's okay..."  
Katniss interrupted, "No! It is NOT okay!" she turned to  
Haymitch, glaring. "What did you do?" Before he could respond,  
Effie pointed to the screen. Seizer Flickerman said,"Katniss  
Everdeen, with a score of..." Katniss held her breath.  
"100." Katniss was speechless. And angry. VERY angry.  
"Thats amazing!" Effie squealed.  
"Whoa! Insane!" Cena said.  
"Katniss, I-" Peeta began, but Katniss cut him off. "Don't you  
see!?" She yelled, silencing the room. she looked around. "This is  
part of some plan. And it isn't a good one."  
Haymitch laughed, and took a swig of beer. "Such negativity!" he  
said, shaking his head. "They gave you a ONE HUNDRED. Nobody  
has gotten higher than twelve in 74 years! All of the victors  
will. either want to be your allie, or be scared of you."  
Katniss shook her head in anger. "No, Haymitch," she said. She  
looked him in the eye, and said, "They will see me as a threat,  
and team up against us."  
The next day was interview day. Haymitch wore a red suit with  
orange and black flame designs. Katniss wore a white wedding  
dress, which she would have worn if she and Peeta had a chance  
to get married. While waiting for their turns for the interview,  
Katniss and Haymitch talked. "So what should i go for?" Katniss  
asked him. Haymitch rubbed his bristley beard, before saying,"Go  
for charming. They always love that."  
Katniss made a doubtful face. "You really think I can pull it  
off?" Before he could respond, it was his turn to go on stage.  
"Well," Haymitch said. "Whatever you do, good luck, sweetheart."  
He turned to the stage and walked on.  
"Haymitch Abernathy!" Seizer said. "It is so good to see you  
again!"  
Haymitch had obviously gone for funny, because he said, "I would  
say the same, but..." He pointed to his squinted eyes, and said,"I  
hurt my eye and cant see you at all!" the wjole audience  
laughed, and Seizer Flickerman said, "Isn't he funny?" the whole capital laughed in agreement. "Now Haymitch," Seizer said,  
quieting the audience. "How does it feel to be back after all  
these years?" Haymitch shook his head, and said, "Well Seizer, I  
have to be honest... it doesn't feel very good. Its great to be  
with you all, it does, but if I die... I'll never get to see you  
all again. And if I survive, sweet young Katniss will have to  
die." Everyone in the capital at least got teary-eyed. Seizer  
looked hurt, and he said,"We will certainly miss you if you die."  
The people of the capital sobbed. Some people shouted in  
agreement. Soon it was Katniss' turn, and she walked onto the  
stage. The lights practically blinded her as she walked to the  
seat beside Seizer. "Katniss!" he said when the audience stopped  
cheering. "We didnt expect to see you back so soon!" Katniss  
decided to go for charming, like Haymitch had said. "Neither did  
I!" she laughed. The audience laughed alomg with her. "But as  
Haymitch said, we will miss you all so much!" she stood, and the  
only sound was of the crying of the capital citizens. I'll miss  
the food, the people, the clothes..." with this she looked down at  
her dress, and said,"I mean, look at his dress! Isnt Cena's work  
amazing?" Everyone in the capital oohed and aahed.  
Seizer gasped. "Is that the dress that you would have worn if  
you and Peeta had had a chance to get married?" Katniss nodded  
her head, and said,"President Snow wanted you all to see it.  
Want me to twirl for you?" Seizer put up a finger as if for her  
to pause, and then said, "Is it safe?" Katniss laughed, then  
nodded. She spun, and spun, and as she did so her beautiful  
white dress burned to black, and when she lifted her arms she  
realized. It was black feathers. And her sleeves were wings.  
No...., this wasn't good. Seizer said, "Oh, its a...a...a.." he couldn't  
remember, so Katniss said," Its a mockingjay."  
The next day was the day of the games. Katniss hugged Peeta,  
who's eyes were full of tears. "Katniss," He said, looking at her  
face. "I know you can do it again. Please.... stay alive." A tear  
ran down Katniss' face. She hugged him again before saying more  
to herself than him, "I'll try."  
Later, she was alone with Cena. She hugged him, and he showed  
her the mockingjay clip. He clipped it onto her jumpsuit arm,  
and she thanked him. A loud, robotic voice said that it was time  
to get in the glass tube. She entered it, and it closed. She  
turned to Cena, and realized she wasn't going up into the arena.  
What was wrong with this thing? She turned to Cena, confused,  
when suddenly two peacekeepers entered the room. And to Katniss'  
horror, they beat him up right in front of her. They dragged  
his dead body away.  
The blinding light of the arena greeted Katniss. She squinted,  
until she could make out the shapes of the arena. There was  
water for a mile in every direction, in the shape of a circle.  
There were paths of rocky sand, thin, yet she could run along it  
to the cornucopia, not to far to the side of each plate. She looked in every direction to find Haymitch, and finally  
spotted him. He was looking for her, and he finally turned and  
saw her. He pointed to a bow resting against the cornucopia. It  
was hers. She nodded, and got ready to run. 3, 2, 1.....  
A horn sounded, and Katniss plunged into the water. She swam as  
hard, as fast, and as swift as a swordfish. She sliced her way  
through the water like a knife, her heart beating in her chest.  
She stopped swimming, and heaved herself onto the sand path. She  
ran to the cornucopia, grabbed her bow, and loaded an arrow. She  
turned it up to see Haymitch, and lowered it.  
He was holding a sword, and had a backpack on his back. "Finnick  
and Maggs are going to meet us at the edge of the jungle. We  
have to hurry." Katniss closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep  
herself from yelling at Haymitch. When she opened them again,  
he was making a puzzled face. "What?" he asked. She shook her  
head. "You made Allies without me? Who said I wanted Finnick  
Odaire?"  
"Nobody. But everybody doesn't do what you want. Finnick is a  
good choice. You're lucky he even wants us as allies."  
Katniss took a breath, and they headed towards the jungle.  
"So we meet again. Hello, Katniss." Finnick was sitting in the  
sand beside Maggs when they reached the Jungle's edge. Katniss  
had met Finnick near the chariots a few days before. She  
said,"Hello, Finnick." Haymitch said, "So, lets make camp." Katniss  
nodded. "What did you guys get from the cornucopia?" Finnick  
held up a trident. "This is all I'll be needing." Maggs patted a  
box of fishing hooks and a pole. Haymitch set his sword beside  
him, and opened the backpack. It contained: a knife, some rope, a  
blanket, and a cup. Haymitch put the items back in, and swung  
the backpack over his shoulder. "Let's get moving." he said. They  
headed into the jungle. Maggs, as she was very old, had to ride  
on Finnick's back. They soon stopped to rest, then went on again.  
The rainforest was sticky, and hot. Mist floated around their  
heads, nipping with hot, sharp teeth. The sand beneath burnt  
their feet, yet they continued, walking in a line through the  
jungle. Eventually they decided that it was time for lunch.  
Katniss killed a bird, and they made a fire. With Finnick and  
his trident, Katniss with her bow, and Haymitch with his, well,  
Haymitchness, they weren't scared of the other tributes coming  
after them. In the midst of their eating, Maggs said that she  
needed to go to the bathroom. She went into the jungle alone.  
Finnick had a bad feeling about this, but he knew she'd want  
privacy. This is why he didnt stay with her and protect her.  
Luckily, after about five anxious minutes, she returned,  
unharmed, to the beach. Then the wave hit. Water, tons of it,  
crashed through the trees! Katniss screamed as the water crashed  
into her, taking her into its grasp. It was cool, and refreshing,  
but deadly all the same. She felt herself begin to run out of air, and then, when she thought  
it was her end, she found herself treading in the water. She  
swam to shore, coughing. She saw Haymitch on the sand, too,  
alive. Finnick and Maggs were nowhere to be seen. A cannon  
fired. Then another. They had drowned. Haymitch, sitting with  
his knees pulled up to his chest, shook his head. "Well," he said  
sadly, "Its how you wanted it." Katniss was confused. "What do  
you mean?" she asked. He gestured to the dead bodies of Maggs  
and Finnick, which were floating on the surface of the water.  
"You dont have to have them as allies." Katniss shrugged this  
off. She said, "We need to keep moving." She knew they had better  
find a place to sleep, because night was quickly approaching.  
That evening, a parachute came down. Katniss ran to it, and  
unscrewed the silver lid. Inside was some iodine. She excitedly  
showed Haymitch. "Whats that for?" he asked. She was shocked.  
"You dont know?" she asked. Haymitch shrugged.  
Katniss rolled her eyes. "Give me the cup from your backpack."  
He handed it to her suscpisciously, and she walked to the beach.  
It wasn't far from where they had made camp, so it was a very  
small walk. She filled it with water, and then returned to  
Haymitch. She put in a drop of iodine, and then they let it sit  
for half and hour. While they were waiting, the capital anthem  
began to play. They looked up at the sky, where the pictures of  
the dead victors were being projected. Wyrus was dead, as well as  
Beady, Inobaria, who Finnick had killed, and Johanna Mason.  
Obviously it was the same with Finnick and Maggs, whos  
pictures almost made Katniss sad to see in the sky. A few  
minutes later, when Katniss was drinking her share of the now  
fresh water, thunder began striking a tall tree not far away.  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Katniss counted. Then it stopped.  
Haymitch turned to her. "12? Like the 12 districts?" he asked.  
Katniss nodded. "Yeah, probably."

 

Hope you like what I have so far! Make sure to leave a comment if you have a prediction, and please kudos!!! Thanks, and stay tuned!


End file.
